


Can A Cupid Fallin' Love Too?

by chweseungkwan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Seungkwan is a matchmaker, Seventeen - Freeform, verkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chweseungkwan/pseuds/chweseungkwan
Summary: Seungkwan only stares at the sticky notes realizing that he doesn’t want to deal with Chwe Vernon any further. Not even when his title as a cupid is on the line.





	1. Cupid Boo and the new guy

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, I'm raising from the dead, making a story in the middle of my writer block :)  
> There is not much verkwan ff nowadays, and it's making me so sad :(  
> .  
> English is not my first language, so apologize for my bad bad English ;)

Boo Seungkwan being one of the popular students is an understatement. He is the number one most searched student in his school even students from other schools know who Boo Seungkwan is. It is not because he has a unique last name in Seoul nor because he has a really beautiful almost angelic voice everytime he starts to sing. It is because he brings happiness to people, more specifically to couples. He is a famous match maker from Pledis High who every students called as Cupid Boo (sounds stupid, but he secretly likes it).

However, to get his ‘service’, he doesn’t only need a simple ‘thank you’. There must be a price to follow such a struggle. But because he is not _that_ mean, the price for his match making is not in the form of a cash of money, instead as simple as buy him lunch for few days, save him a seat in a class for a month, accompany him to the mall for a sale day or help him to set a stage on his drama class. They don’t mind, in fact, they can negotiate with the ‘payment’ before he does his job.

He already matched almost every couple in the school, even the most impossible one like, Kim Mingyu, the adorable jock, and Xu Minghao, the transfer student from China even though their personality is an absolute polar opposite. The recent one is his best friend Lee Jihoon and a senior student, Choi Seungcheol. They were enemy actually, to the point there must be people to hold them back before they threw fists on each other everytime they accidentally met in the hallway. But Boo Seungkwan is able to bring miracles. He gives them the love they deserved and now they are the happiest couples on earth.

Although in some cases, there are some unavoidable circumstances. For example, Seungkwan turned down a request from a female student to be match with Hong Jisoo, a librarian in their school. Because after a week Seungkwan got to know Jisoo, he found out that his object doesn’t have any interest on girls to begin with, so it’s a big no from him. That is why, it is important for him to ‘spy’ his targeted object before he can talk about further payment and other requirements. Or if the ‘client’ is in the end too chicken to actually ask his/her out than there is nothing he can do about it. His job is to create spark of interest between the couple but the final result depends on them. Like to find out their favorite food or movie, their preference of a person, etc. Due to Seungkwan’s friendly and bubbly attitude, those kind of information is a piece of a cake for him to get. And it’s also the reason why he can get along with every student in his school.

What about him then? His friends often ask him about his own love life. If he can make two persons falling love so easily why can’t he make one person to fall in love with him? If he gets happiness by seeing a new couple born why doesn’t he want that kind of happiness to be happened for himself? Seungkwan’s answer only makes his friends scoff in amusement.

“I don’t like that kind of love.”

“Then why do you work so hard encouraging people to pursue that ‘kind of love’ if you personally hate it?”  Hoshi raises an eyebrow.

“It’s different. And it’s not that I hate it, I just don’t like it- no, I don’t need it.” Seungkwan walks to his locker to get his book for the next class.

“Come on, Seungkwan, who doesn’t need to be loved? No one.” Seokmin follows the younger not forget to roll his eyes.

“Me.” Seungkwan closes his locker with a quiet loud bang, means that he starts to be a little bit irritated. “Can we drop this topic, please? Like, seriously…today is the first day of school and I need to be in my best mood if I want to get works to be done.”

“Don’t tell me you are going to be a stupid cupid again. I thought you’re going to stop this semester.” Hoshi grabs his shoulder and turns him around so he can face him.

“It makes people happy. _It makes me happy_.” Seungkwan looks at him straight to the eyes so Hoshi can feel his sincerity.

“Okay, if you put it like that then, I’m not going to stop you.” Hoshi slides his hand from Seungkwan’s shoulder making the shorter smiles a little.

“BUT!” He cups the brunette’s cheeks “If this stupid match maker thing is back lashing what you called as _happiness_ , we’re going to tie you up in my basement for a week while we tell all of people in this school that there is no ‘cupid Boo’ ever again. You hear me?”

“Can we skip the ‘tying me up in the basement’ part?” Seungkwan suddenly feels scared for a second.

“Well, based on the circumstances, we’ll see. Come on, the next class is in 5, we need to run…like right now.” The trio run so they can get to their intermediate anthropology class before the bell rings.

 

****

 

They arrived to the almost full class which only has four empty seats on the back of the class. Hoshi and Seokmin suddenly pull Seungkwan to the door so they can get the two seats besides each other. Seungkwan sighs in defeat taking the remaining seat in front of his best friends. He puts his bag on the empty seat beside him knowing there will be no one claiming the seat, not bad, more space for him.

The teacher gets in to the class five minutes after the bell rang which is surprising because she is usually at least twenty minutes late. But the surprise is not only stopping there because she is followed by a new handsome face. The new guy doesn’t wear the school’s uniform, means that he just comes to the school today but decides to join the class anyway.

There are two things that Seungkwan recognizes from this peculiar event. First, he can hear a loud squeal from the girls in the class, too loud to be ignored actually. Second, he notices that the new guy is amazingly handsome not to mention that he is quite tall and Seungkwan can see his tone body under the black sweater. Seungkwan feels himself smirk at the possibility of loaded requests to be matched with the new guy. But one thing that he didn’t recognized is that he’s been staring at the new guy not until the new guy staring back at him. His smirk is faded when their eyes are locked but he can’t make himself to look away from those hazel eyes.

To his surprise, the new guy gives him a wink and a flash of smirk which make the girls becoming wilder than before. However, this time Seungkwan doesn’t really felt bothered with their loudness because he tries his best to cool down his suddenly warm face without realizing that his ears are very red and his best friends can see all of those exchanges clearly from their seat. Hoshi and Seokmin share their knowing smile with the promise to thoroughly discuss it after the class.

“Quiet now, class. Let’s save the proper introduction for later. His name is Chwe Vernon and he will be in our class starting today. Okay, Vernon you can sit….there! Right beside Boo Seungkwan. Isn’t it perfect? He knows like everyone in this school, so you can ask everything from him, after this class of course.” She takes out her stuff and about to start the lesson. Vernon walks directly to his seat ignoring flirty whispers from the girls.

Seungkwan takes his bag from the seat before sighs deeply to steady up his heartbeat. He doesn’t know why he becomes jittery like this. He hates this kind of feeling. Vernon takes out his book and pen then stares to the cute brunette guy besides him. Seungkwan glances at him feeling the staring boring through his head.

“I think you should look at the teacher.” Seungkwan whispers not wanting to get detention on the first day. But the other doesn’t seem listening to his warning. Seungkwan sighs before says, “Do you have any question or what?”

“Yes. Are you single?” Vernon titles his head resting his chin on his palm, completely facing Seungkwan. The other can only widen his eyes in disbelief as he feels the involuntarily warmness spreading on his cheeks. He is hesitant for a while but then decides to answer it anyway.

“Yes?” even it comes at as a question.

“Good.” Vernon smirks then take out a piece of sticky note from his pocket. He writes something then sticks it on Seungkwan’s notes. It’s Vernon’s number with a little heart on the end of the number. Seungkwan turns his head to Vernon completely forgetting the teacher in front of the class mouthing “What?” wanting an explanation for the sticky note. Vernon only smiles and not forgets to wink at him then starts to pay attention to the teacher.

Seungkwan only stares at the sticky notes realizing that he doesn’t want to deal with Chwe Vernon any further. Not even when his title as a cupid is on the line.

 

****

 

After the class, Vernon taps his shoulder then whispering “See you later.”. He walks following the teacher out of the class because he still has some arrangements to be done.

Seungkwan quickly takes the sticky notes and shoves it to his bag before his best friends make it to his seat obviously curious by the exchange. But Seungkwan is quicker, he packs his stuff then launches out of the class yelling ‘see you guys at lunch!’.

He takes a quick step to the school rooftop. He is free until the lunch time while Hoshi and Seokmin still have a sociology class to attend which he already took last semester. Usually he will go to the library, bothering Jisoo by asking stupid questions about proverbs or maybe listening to Jisoo’s story about a stray cat living near his apartment. But right now, he is not in the mood to meet other human being at the moment or specifically to deal with tons of requests which must be waiting for him right now.

Seungkwan sets his timer 15 minutes before the lunch time so he can grab something fast from the canteen then goes back to the rooftop as quickly as possible. He lies on an old couch which already abandon from the music room then decides to take a nap, instead of thinking his sudden encounter with the new guy 5 minutes ago.

 

 

Seungkwan wakes up to a faint sound of hip hop music above him. He checks on his phone, 30 minutes before the lunch time. He blinks few times still not grasping the view in front of him. He feels something soft on his head like a pillow but he remembers that the old couch is far from soft and he is sure as hell it doesn’t smell like a chocolate.

He finally regains his consciousness only to see a handsome face looking down at him along with the familiar smile. Seungkwan gasps realizing the situation he is faced right now.

“Rise and shine, baby.” Vernon says quietly smiling down at him. The pet name slaps Seungkwan mentally making him suddenly sits up from Vernon’s lap, hitting the other’s chin in the process. Vernon groans in pain making Seungkwan panicking even more.

“Oh my…I’m so sorry. I didn’t me-”

“No, It’s okay. I don’t know that you like to play rough though.” He gives Seungkwan his smirk for the third time today.

“What the fuck?!” Seungkwan can feel his cheeks become warmer. He slaps his own cheeks hard making Vernon flinches a little.

“I get it, baby. You don’t have to show me everything right now. If you want rough I’ll give you that.” Vernon grabs Seungkwan’s wrist trying to pull him to the couch. But the later let go his hand almost immediately then taking few steps back from Vernon. Seungkwan quickly grabs his bag and phone and runs down from the rooftop leaving Vernon who still grabbing his sore chin.

“It’s really hurt though.”

 

****

 

Seungkwan speed walks to the usual table he and his friend occupied. Today is quiet packed actually, because there are also Jicheol couple, Minghao couple, Joshua and Jeonghan, Seungkwan’s best friend from the drama class. Hoshi waves his hand in enthusiasm because he is so ready with lots of questions on the edge of his tongue. Seungkwan sits between Seokmin and Hoshi. While Hoshi is so eager to ask, Seokmin notices something missing from Seungkwan.

“Where’s your lunch, queen?”

“Ah! I forgot. Let me grab it-” He looks at the direction where Vernon just standing near the food stan picking some salad for his tray. “I don’t eat lunch actually.”

“What kind of nonsense is that?” Seungcheol takes a sip from Jihoon’s banana milk.

“I’m on diet…yeah, I’m on diet! Can’t you see my cheeks are getting chubbier these days.” He pokes his cheeks but avoiding every eye contact from the table.

“But you ate two chocolate croissants this morning.” Mingyu titles his head obviously confused.

“I only eat breakfast! No lunch, no dinner.”

“Is there any kind of diet like that?” Jihoon looks at him skeptically, he can feel the lies from the younger.

“Yes, of cou-”

“ _Hey my man, Joshua!_ ” Vernon walks up to their table high fiving Jisoo. He still doesn’t recognized Seungkwan yet.

“ _Hey, how are you, man?_ ” Joshua greets him then giving him some space to sit besides him right in front of Seungkwan.

“ _I’m good. I feel great actually._ ”

“ _Really?Oh, by the way, they are my friends. He is Seungcheol and Jihoon, and then Mingyu and Minghao also Hoshi, on your right is Jeonghan, next to him is Seokmin…and right in front of you is Seungkwan, our famous cupid in the school_.”

“ _A cupid?_ ” now Vernon recognizes Seungkwan who is internally cursing right now.

“ _Yeah, he likes to be a match maker for almost every couple in this school. Can you see these two couple in this table? They are happened because of the miracle from our Cupid Boo._ ” Joshua smiles warmly at him making him gives unconscious smile back.

“Ya! Jisoo! Stop talking in English, we don’t know if you talk trash about us,” Seungcheol then groans in pain when Jihoon nudges him a little bit hard as a sign to shut up.

“We’re not. I was just introducing you guys…ah, right, and this is Chwe Vernon. He is a sophomore like Seokmin, Mingyu and Seungkwan. He is from New York and just move here few months ago.”

“Yeah, we met him in anthropology class. Right, Seungkwan?” Hoshi nudges Seungkwan playfully who stays still on his seat. Seungkwan only nods not realizing the concern look from Jihoon.

Jihoon types something on his phone while the other start a conversation normally. Seungkwan’s phone goes off as a message is received. He opens it and looking at Jihoon almost crying. He loves his hyung so much.

-Are you okay?- Jihoon

-I’m okay-… Seungkwan deletes the text then types again. –Can I have a sleepover in your dorm tonight, hyung?- Seungkwan

-Sure. You better tell me everything tho- Jihoon.

Seungkwan smiles at the message before nodding at his hyung firmly.

-Or you’ll sleep in the kitchen.- Jihoon.

Seungkwan pouts in response which Vernon finds really adorably cute.

 

****

 

The school for the day is finally over, much to Seungkwan happiness. He doesn’t have any classes with Vernon for the rest of the day. So he is safe for at least today…or not.

He goes to his locker to put the remaining books but he is suddenly welcomed by tons letters of request which were slipped into his locker. If it’s the other day, he will feel grateful for such requests but now, he doesn’t in the mood to open those letters. It is because he already knows who will be the target, the guy who puts him in undesirable feeling which he hates the most. He sighs taking the letters and shove them to his bag, he’ll read it later just in case there is a request which is not directed to Vernon. Just when he is about to turn around, he is blocked by a group of girls.

“Seungkwan, please pick my letter!!!”

“No! Pick mine!”

“Are you crazy? He should pick mine!”

“STOP! I’m not going to pick any letter. Sorry not sorry, girls.” He shoves the girls lightly so he can walk out from that place.

“Why? You should pick a letter! It’s your job!” Jung Sehwa, a girl who already uses his service for four times, grabs his wrist.

“It’s my job, yes…but It’s all up to me to do it or not. And I don’t want to pick any of your letters, especially not you Sehwa. I’m not going to help you again for the fifth time.”

“What the hell? I can ask for a request as much as I want. It’s not my fault if my four past relationships didn’t work out.”

“Whatever. Now, let go off my hand, I want to go home.”

“No! You should promise us first that you’re going to observe Vernon so we can know about his-”

“Hell NO!” Seungkwan snaps. The girls become more wild with his exclaimed. Seungkwan knows so well that there is no way he can get out of this situation alive so he takes out his phone to send a quick text to someone.

“HEY!” They suddenly become quiet when they recognize that voice. It’s Jihoon, he brings a stand part on his right hand, swaying it easily towards the girls.

“Let go off my friend…NOW!” Some of the girls already scoot away from Seungkwan but few of them still standing firmly even though the scare in their eyes are visible.

“Back off, Jihoon. It’s not you-” Sehwa cut herself when a stand part is pointed right in front of her face.

“You, back off. And it’s ‘Jihoon-sunbae’ for you, bitch.” He emphasizes on the last word. Sehwa whimpers almost crying. Her friends quickly drag her from the crowd, the other girls also leave the place quietly.

“Thanks, hyung…like a lot.” Seungkwan sighs taking his bag which was thrown out to the floor.

“Anytime. Come on, you owe me hamburger and cola.” Jihoon walks ahead Seungkwan who follows him like a lost puppy.

 

****

 

It’s been two weeks, Seungkwan avoids Vernon and the girls at all cost as well as avoiding Jihoon to tell his real problem. But Jihoon didn’t want to buy it anymore to the point where he is the one who tell the girl where Seungkwan’s hiding spot is and ignoring Seungkwan’s text for help. So, they are in Jihoon’s dorm, after Seungkwan apologizes to Jihoon with little sniffling here and there. Jihoon sits comfortably on the chair while Seungkwan lies on his bed hugging a brown teddy bear with a word ‘I love you’ on its tummy.

“You sound like you like him.” Jihoon sees him deadpan after listening to Seungkwan’s misery.

“What? NO!” Seungkwan shrieks grabbing a brown teddy bear tightly.

“Okay, correction…you have interest on him.” Jihoon shrugs, moves to the bed and rolling on his stomach to get more comfortable.

“He is interesting…it’s true, but-” Jihoon cuts Seungkwan by lifting his finger as his phone goes off. He opens his phone to read a message from his boyfriend.

“Seungcheol hyung asks why don’t you call Vernon yet? He is with Vernon and Jisoo hyung right now. Wait, you have his number?”

“He gave it to me.” Seungkwan mutters quietly.

“Well, he has interest on you, that’s an obvious fact. Funny.” He scoffs at the situation.

"It’s not funny, hyung! It’s…it’s a disaster!” Seungkwan screams high-pitched which makes Jihoon suddenly cover his mouth in reflex.

“Mind your voice! It’s almost midnight!” He whisper yells at the younger and makes face when Seungkwan mutters 'No, it's not.'. “Besides, stop being dramatic. You sound like it’s the first time for you to get someone has a crush on you.” Seungkwan sits stilled at Jihoon’s statement.

“Wait, what? It is?” Jihoon can’t hide his surprised with the younger nodding slowly.

“Don’t tell me that you haven’t been in a relationship before.” Seungkwan nods his head hesitantly. “But you- how do you manage being a match maker then?”

“Well, it’s obvious that I don’t need to have a significant other to be a match maker. I mean, I’m working just fine.” Seungkwan looks down at his lap. Jihoon sighs loudly then sits up on his bed.

“Okay, now, I’m gonna guess everything that have been swarming on my head. I want you to nod or shake your head for an answer.” It makes the younger nods.

“You are never, like ever in a relationship before.” nod.

“But I bet you’ve had a crush on someone before.” nod.

“Once?” shake. “few times?” shake. “a lot of time?” nod.

“Had you ever confess to them?” nod. “and were you rejected?” nod.

“You said to me before that just seeing a new couple from your match making makes you happy.” nod.

“Okay, I’m getting close.” Jihoon thinks for a while, “Now, I’m gonna tell you my hypothesis. If it’s wrong you can stop me anytime.” nod.

“So, there is a boy, named Boo Seungkwan. He had lots crushes before but they were ending up only as his crushes because he was rejected by all of them. That’s why he remains single since he was born. He is sad, obviously, but he still wants to feel the same happiness of being in a relationship with someone. So he realizes that if he can’t get his, he will create the happiness for other people. That makes him being a match maker in the end.” Jihoo eyes Seungkwan carefully waiting for a response. The brunette boy looks up and gestures him to continue. “Okay, the boy survives for a year being a cupid by getting the source of happiness from other couples. But now, it seems that the boy starts to put an interest on a new guy from his anthropology class. He likes him and…to much to his relieve, the new guy also likes him.” Seungkwan raises his hand to stop Jihoon.

“I don’t like- I can’t…No, I don’t want to- I’m not-…..AAAAaahhh!!! I don’t know, hyung.” Seungkwan’s scream is muffled by the teddy bear’s tummy. Jihoon pats his head for encouragement. Seungkwan mumbles something on the doll. “What?” Jihoon tugs at his hair slightly.

“And he doesn’t like me. That’s for sure. How can a sane person like me? Who the hell will like me anyway?”

Jihoon quietly takes an oxford dictionary from his desk and drop it on Seungkwan’s head.

“Aww! That’s hurt like hell, hyung!”

“Are you awake already? You should awake from you nightmare and face the reality, Seungkwan. It’s obviously possible for someone to like you. I mean, you’re pretty cute, smart and friendly. What’s so wrong with that?”

“I’m not cute, my cheeks are just squishy, Wonwoo hyung is smarter than me and every drama students are friendly. It’s not special, I’m not special.” He says the last sentence quietly.

“Stop with the bullshit. You can tell yourself as much as you want about how ordinary person you are but that’s not stopping the fact that Chwe Vernon has interest on you.”

“Having interest doesn’t mean that he likes me, right hyung?” Seungkwan’s eyes light up a little.

“You really don’t listen, do you? What are you so afraid of?”

“Everything.”

“Whatever. I’m tired. Yell ‘I’m special and someone can like me.” three times if you want to sleep on the other bed. Or sleep on the couch, your choice.” Jihoon grabs his blanket.

Seungkwan sleeps on the couch after his third attempt failed.


	2. Chapter 2: The operation making Seungkwan in love with Vernon is on the go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon is in love and Jisoo comes to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now to the second chapter!!!!

“Isn’t he the cutest?” Vernon sighs dreamily.

“Who?” Seungcheol looks up from his phone. They are currently having a sleepover in his house because Jisoo helped Seungcheol to study for his next chemistry exam and Vernon just wanted to tag along.

“He’s talking about Seungkwan. I told him Seungkwan’s instagram account.” Jisoo walks out of the bathroom after having a shower.

“Are you stalking him right now?”

“Yeah.” Vernon takes some screenshot for his personal collection.

“Wait, you are taking screenshots of his photo? You look like a stalker, dude.”

“I’m a stalker for him.” Vernon rolls and lies on his back still smiling.

“Wow…” Seungcheol sits up to look at Vernon love struck expression properly. “You’re so whipped, dude.”

“I am.” Vernon locks his phone and rests it on his chest staring at the ceiling above him, sighs in content.

“Can we do something for him, Josh?” Seungcheol glances at Jisoo who is taking a sweatshirt from his closet.

“Like what? Set him up to our school match maker?” that makes Vernon suddenly sits up.

“Can you guys do that? Please?” He looks at the senior with pleading eyes. Jisoo slips a blue sweatshirt thinking for a while.

“I don’t really know how to do that though, but Seungkwan once wanted to set me up with a freshman, and he started his job by asking me a lot of question. Like, my favorite movie, food, my hobbies…personal information.”

“What if you just go and ask him yourself, I mean he is an open and friendly person. You can easily-”

“I have. But he is avoiding me for like two weeks now.” Vernon slumps pouting a little.

“Seungkwan is avoiding people? Well, that’s new. He is the type of person to say good morning to the jackass of the school.”

“Or maybe he is shy...” Jisoo mumbles, the gear on his brain is working collecting facts he found just now. “Wow!” He then laughs loudly startling the two boys sitting on the bed.

“Josh, you scare us.” Seungcheol backs a little grabbing a pillow for defense.

“ _Sorry..It’s just…Wow, man…I think you don’t have to worry too much, Vernon. Because I believe Seungkwan is actually having an interest on you…even just a little._ ”

“ _Are you joking? Because that’s not funny. I literally just said that he is avoiding me as in he doesn’t want to see me in person. I even saw him accidentally went to girls restroom just because I happened to stand near the restroom door yesterday. Interest you said?”_

“ _Well, he’s been avoiding you because he is shy. I bet my entire part time money for that._ ”

“Guys, can you include me on the conversation…please?” Seungcheol whines hugging the pillow tightly.

“Ah, sorry. I said that Seungkwan is actually having interest on Vernon and-”

“That’s not true.”

“Let me finish. And we are going to prove that.” Seungcheol mouthing a silent O then bounces happily thinking about the possible plan for matching Seungkwan with Vernon.

“How are you going to prove that anyway. I’ve told you that he doesn’t want to talk to me.” Vernon goes back lying on the bed with a big huff.

“Well, if you can’t approach him, we should make him to approach you.” Jisoo smirks then sits on the edge of the bed joining the two boys. Both of them are silent, waiting for him to continue.

“It’s a little bit tricky but I want you to listen first. Okay? So, I’m going to make a request to be matched with you.” Jisoo points on Vernon who makes a face at him.

“Whatever you want to say, let me finish first. When Seungkwan wants to match someone, he will observe the targeted person first. He’ll collecting that person’s information, usually, in the of the day, they become friends whatever the result of the match making is. So, he’ll try his best to be close to you even though he doesn’t want it.” He pauses for a while letting them understanding the plan. “That’s your chance to woo him, to make him falling for you harder.” They still don’t give any reaction making Jisoo sighs.

“I mean, he needs to know about you if you want him to like you.”

“That’s actually a good idea, Josh. But what about Jeonghan? Don’t you in the middle of relationship with him?”

“Correction, almost. I’ll tell him the plan so he doesn’t misunderstand….How does that sound?”

“Are you really going to help me? I mean, I just move here..” Vernon says quietly.

“And you’re already having sleepover in my house. So, yeah, we’re going to help you.”

“Besides, we’ve been dying to see Seungkwan falling in love with someone. The last time I heard about his crush was when he was a freshman, like a year ago. And he’s never been in relationship before.”

“How do you know?”

“We’re practically living in the same neighborhood. I’ve known him since he was 5, so I can tell if he likes someone or not.”

“You what? Where do you live, Josh?” Vernon asks him eagerly.

“I’ll tell you later. Now, let’s sleep. I have a class tomorrow.” Jisoo lies besides them wearing an eye patch. Vernon lies comfortably on his side then opens up his phone again to see Seungkwan’s photo before he goes to sleep.

 

****

 

Joshua drags Seungkwan to the English literature bookshelf when he just arrived to the library the next afternoon. The younger boy looks so confused and scared at the same time. He never saw Joshua being so worked up and nervous like this.

“What? You want me to match you with Vernon?!” Seungkwan screams which immediately is quickly covered by Joshua.

“Shh!! Lower your voice, Seungkwan-ah.” He puts down his hand when the younger doesn’t react. “You will help me, won’t you? I know I can trust you.” He smiles warmly.

“But I thought you’re with Jeonghan hyung-”

“Jeonghan? No, pfft.. We’re just friend.”

“I don’t even know if he is gay or not.” Seungkwan reasons.

“Then you should find out that first. I mean, that’s how you usually do, right?”

“But I-” He looks down at the floor feeling his heart clenching at the picture of Joshua and Vernon together.

“Please, Seungkwan-ah…you’re my only hope.” Joshua gives him his best puppy eyes. Seungkwan is hesitant for a while then he sighs in defeat.

“Fine. But I can’t promise you yet, you know…about the arrangement and stuff.”

“Sure. We’ll talk about that further after you observed him.” Joshua clasps his hand satisfied then he hugs the brunette while muttering, “Thank you, Seungkwan-ah. You are the best!” He leaves Seungkwan staring at the bookshelf in front of him.

 

****

 

Seungkwan started his ‘observation’ by searching Vernon’s social media account. Much to his surprised, he found the other boy instagram account and he is already followed by Vernon. The photos in the account didn’t really help much because the new guy tends to post random memes pictures and repost photos from 9gag. There is only one photo of young Vernon with a cute little girl who happens to be his sister. He can ask his hyung to get the detailed personal information, but that would be unnecessary and –of course- illegal. Not to mention, he doesn’t want to get tons of question from his brother just to get someone’s personal information when he can ask to the intended person.

Joshua had been pestering him for a week, asking about the progress even Seungkwan didn’t want to make a progress at all, hoping Joshua to give up already. However, that’s not the case. So when Seungkwan got another text from Joshua, he made up his mind to actually confront Vernon and get his work done. Because this special request had been made him thinking about Vernon every damn day. So he can move on before his mind getting crazier and starting his new high school life, leaving his cupid job behind.

 

 

Here he is. A few meters behind Vernon. The new guy is easy to spot, just follow the loudest place with girls’ squealing and the smells of chocolate, you’ll find Vernon.

Seungkwan knows he will meet Vernon today, whether he likes it or not. He can feel his heart beating wildly under his ribcage making him punch his chest to calm it slightly. He breathes deeply and muttering, ‘for Jisoo hyung!’

“Hey, Vernon! Wait up!” Seungkwan runs a little to Vernon direction who looks at him in surprise.

“ _Wow, so the plan is finally on huh?_ ” He scoffs amused. Seungkwan only watches him confused.

“What did you say? I can’t speak _English_.” He says in his Korean-English pronunciation which sounds endearing for Vernon.

“Nothing. What about you though, I thought you hate me. You’ve been avoiding me for a month.” He eyes Seungkwan from head to toe while showing him his infamous smirk.

“I did? Oh, I’m sorry that you thought that. I don’t hate you. I was just a little bit broken and busy.” Seungkwan smiles sheepishly. (so shameless, Seungkwan.)

“Then why didn’t you call me or even text me yet?” Vernon now focuses on Seungkwan’s features, enjoying how the brunette’s eye lashes flutter prettily.

“I- I thought I should talk to you in person first. You know, because our first impression wasn’t really nice.” Seungkwan feels nauseas with Vernon’s intense stare. The taller only hums for the respond.

“Okay…then, what are you gonna do to make up for it?” Vernon titles his head and steps closer to Seungkwan who can’t find himself to step away captivated by his hazel eyes.

“Hmm…what about- what about…lunch? Let’s have lunch together. We can go right now, before the cafeteria is full of people.”

“No. Meet me after school. I want to try a café near Hangang Park.”

“After school? Yeah, sure…I’ve been craving for latte since forever.” Seungkwan laughs awkwardly which didn’t go unnoticed by Vernon. He takes a step closer again looking down at brown doe eyes few inches in front of him.

“It’s a date then.” He whispers making Seungkwan shivers.

“No, it’s not-” He cuts himself when he feels a hand touch his cheek and a thumb caressing his cheekbone.

“We’re late. You better be running to your next class though. See you after school.” He winks at blushing Seungkwan walking away from him but then stops and turns around to say,

“for our date.” He turns around again to get in to a classroom besides them.

Seungkwan lets out a breath he’s been holding on since don’t know when. He grabs his hair in frustration, “Stupid, Seungkwan! Stop it you!” He points on his chest.

“And I’m so late!” He looks at his phone, he is 15 minutes late. “I really need a coffee right now, a black bitter coffee.”

 

****

 

The coffee (date) is not really horrible for Seungkwan but for Vernon, it does. They went to the café after Vernon fetched Seungkwan in his Socio-anthropology class. Vernon already texted Jisoo and Seungcheol about his date with Seungkwan and they sent him encouragement texts which gave him a sudden boost of confident. He is nervous, but he doesn’t want to show it, not in front of Seungkwan. To be looked as a weak jittery man in his first date is the last thing that Vernon wants. But it seems that the world hates him that particular day or more likely Jeon Wonwoo hates him.

The date went well actually, with Vernon being cheesy and smooth af while Seungkwan was easily flustered and blushing every 5 minutes. He answered Seungkwan’s questions half-heartily knowing that his answers are not needed for Jisoo anyway. However, it didn’t go well as Vernon pictured before, because his date must be interrupted by an emo looking college student with a glasses and a big ass book on his hand.

It turns out that Seungkwan knows the intruder. It turns out that Seungkwan already knows him since forever. And it turns out that both of them live together.

“He is Jeon Wonwoo. He is practically my brother from other mother.” Seungkwan chirps happily intertwining his hand with the older while Wonwoo smiles warmly at the younger but changes his expression immediately when he looks at Vernon making him shivers.

“and this is Chwe Vernon. He is a new student from my high school, hyung.” Seungkwan says before tugging Wonwoo’s sleeves making him bend a little so Seungkwan can whisper to him. The scene in front of him makes Vernon’s eyes flinch and annoyance starts to grow on his stomach. Seungkwan looks so happy and he unconsciously talks cutely when he talks with Wonwoo. Vernon can’t help but smiles at that but his smile flattered when he can feel an eye piercing look from the guy sitting in front of him.

“What are you doing here, hyung?” Seungkwan rubs a small circle on his hyung palm. His previous nervous feeling was evaporated when he heard Wonwoo called his name ten minutes ago.

“Just having my daily coffee. They also have a mini library at the back of the café. You should check it out later.” Wonwoo side hugging Seungkwan pulling him closer.

“What are **_you_** doing here?” His tone warm but still glancing at the nervous Vernon.

“Ah, I’ve been craving for latte since weeks, and Vernon is new here so…yeah, I’m being a good friend.” Seungkwan fiddles his hyung’s fingers unconsciously.

“Sure, a good **_friend_**.” He shifts his attention to Vernon smiling even his eyes are cold. The atmosphere is very awkward. Not for Seungkwan though, because he is too happy to see Wonwoo today. His hyung is really busy these days with projects and midterm-test coming up. Even though they practically living in the same house, they were hardly to meet each other due to different schedules and it seems like Wonwoo lives in the public library nowadays. Seungkwan misses his hyung so much.

Vernon doesn’t know what to say, he is never good with small talk, especially when the other person throwing dagger with his glare right now. To make it worse, Seungkwan thinks that it’s the right time for him to go to the restroom.

“I’ll be back in a minute.” He says cheerfully completely oblivious with the tension on the table. When Seungkwan is out of sight, Wonwoo takes off his glasses and speaks in stern voice.

“Sit straight.” which makes Vernon reacting immediately. An absolute horror can be seen on his face.

“What do you want?” He sips his coffee holding his gaze.

“I like Seungkwan.” Vernon blurts, voice shaking. Wonwoo only smiles placing back his coffee quietly.

“I ask, what do you want. I don’t care with your confession.”

“I… I want to make him to…like me.” He says firmly. Wonwoo hums and keeps silent for a while which makes Vernon more nervous.

“Weird. He said to me a while ago that he is planning on matching you with someone. But you like him and want him to like you too?” Wonwoo rest his chin on his palm still staring at Vernon. The younger doesn’t know to respond so he continues,

“Is it only me, but it seems that you have a different agenda going on…and it concerns with my brother.” Vernon flinches a little but keeps his lips sealed.

“Whatever you’re planning, if I see my brother crying because of stupid boy like you, you’ll regret it for life. I already know your name, and it’s about time before I know your address and even the copy of your ID card.” Vernon looks at him in horror, alarmed with the threat.

“I, once, put a jerk to a jail because he bullied my brother in middle school. Your choice, if you want to be a free man or not…”

“..nod if you hear me.” Wonwoo says with finality on his voice. Vernon nods eagerly still can’t say anything.

 

Seungkwan and Wonwoo end up going home together by Wonwoo’s car. Seungkwan says a quick bye to Vernon before grabbing Wonwoo’s hand talking about what will they have for dinner while Wonwoo is not even spare a glance to Vernon.

The loner boy slumps on his seat. He feels like crying because his date is a total failure. Jisoo must be so disappointed. He sniffs, checking his phone which starts to go crazy with messages from a new group chat.

 

_Verkwan Shipper Unit_

**gentlemanJ created a group chat**

**gentlemanJ named the group chat ‘Verkwan Shipper Unit’**

**gentlemanJ added seungcheolism, jeonghangel ♥, verNOn, and LeeJihoon**

**LeeJihoon** : wth is this

 

 **gentlemanJ** : language

 **gentlemanJ** : anyway, is every1 on?

 **gentlemanJ** : Ive important announcement to make

 

 **seungcheolism** : I cant believe you rly make gc

 **seungcheolism** : I thought ure joking

 

 **gentlemanJ** : I nvr joking

 

**jeonghangel ♥** : babe, what r u doing?

 **jeonghangel ♥** : I was in the middle of my beauty sleep.

 

 **gentlemanJ** : Sorry, hannie..

 

 **LeeJihoon** : wtf is this

 

 **gentlemanJ** : JIHOON, LANGUAGE!

 **gentlemanJ** : okay, I made this gc because Ive a plan

 **gentlemanJ** : and I need ur help

 

 **LeeJihoon** : I’m out.

**LeeJihoon left the group chat**

**seungcheolism added LeeJihoon**

**seungcheolism:** let him explain first

 **seungcheolism** : its also about Seungkwan btw

 

 **LeeJihoon** : what?

 **LeeJihoon** : what’s wrong with Seungkwan?

 **LeeJihoon** : Hong Jisoo

 **LeeJihoon** : it better be good or I’ll hunt you

 

 **gentlemanJ** : thanks, cheol

 **gentlemanJ** : don’t worry, Ji

 **gentlemanJ** : if my plan works, I swear Seungkwan will be the happiest person on earth

 

 **LeeJihoon** : ((( if ))))

 

 **gentlemanJ** : that’s why I need ur help.

 

 **jeonghangel ♥** : I mute this gc, I need my sleep

 **jeonghangel ♥** : bye

 

 **gentlemanJ** : :(

 **gentlemanJ** : okay babe

 **gentlemanJ** : so

 **gentlemanJ** : oh, but before that I need to add more ppl

 

**gentlemanJ added hamsters bff and sunshines bff**

**sunshines bff** : hey yall

 

 **hamsters bff** : its about time before u invite us, hyung

 

 **gentlemanJ** : sorry Minnie..

 

 **sunshines bff** : you! dont call my bff like that!!!!

 

 **gentlemanJ** : ???

 

 **hamsters bff** : ♥

 

 **seungcheolism** : guys, focus

 

 **gentlemanJ** : okay okay

 **gentlemanJ** : anyway, I called my plan ‘Operation making Seungkwan falling in love with Vernon’

 

 **sunshines bff** : thats oddly specific

 

 **LeeJihoon** : oh

 **LeeJihoon** : I guess I know where this is going

 

 **gentlemanJ** : omg jihoon

 **gentlemanJ** : r we in the same page?

 **gentlemanJ** : thank god

 

 **LeeJihoon** : yeah

 **LeeJihoon** : I guess

 **LeeJihoon** : but why am I here?

 

 **gentlemanJ** : well, obviously u, minnie and soon r Seungkwan’s best friend

 **gentlemanJ** : seungcheol and I r in Vernon’s side

 

 **hamsters bff** : what about Jeonghan hyung?

 

 **gentlemanJ** : I need him

 **gentlemanJ** : so shut up

 

 **verNOn** : u dont need to do this, hyung

 **verNOn** : thanks tho

 

 **gentlemanJ** : omg Vernon

 **gentlemanJ** : my child

 **gentlemanJ** : hows the date?

 

 **LeeJihoon** : the fuck

 **LeeJihoon** : A DATE???!!!!

 

 **sunshines bff** : DID U SAY A DATE!???

 

 **hamsters bff** : A FUCKING DATE???!!

 **hamsters bff** : WHO?

 **hamsters bff** : DONT TELL ME

 **hamsters bff** : WITH SEUNGKWAN???!!

 

 **LeeJihoon** : he didn’t tell me anything

 **LeeJihoon** : weird

 **LeeJihoon** : WTF DID U DO!!????

 **LeeJihoon** : answer me @verNOn

 

 **gentlemanJ** : calm down people

 **gentlemanJ** : and language!

 **gentlemanJ** : vernon, tell us everything

 

 **verNOn** : it wasnt even a date

 **verNOn** : well, almost

 **verNOn** : until a tall guy named Wo-something came and ruined it

**seungcheolism** : oh no

 

 **LeeJihoon** : u mean Wonwoo hyung?

 

 **sunshines bff** : ah, Wonwoo hyung

 **sunshines bff** : I miss him

 

 **hamsters bff** : me too

 

 **gentlemanJ** : Wonwoo came?

 **gentlemanJ** : I didnt expect it

 

 **seungcheolism** : yeah,

 **seungcheolism** : we totally forget him

 

 **verNOn** : am I the only one who didnt get the note?

 **verNOn** : :’(

 

 **gentlemanJ** : omg

 **gentlemanJ** : Im so sorry vernon

**verNOn** : ‘s okay

 **verNOn** : I already made fool of myself anyway

 

 **hamsters bff** : no worry dude

 **hamsters bff** : everyone will be a fool in front of him

 

 **sunshines bff** : yeah

 **sunshines bff** : ngl, even Jihoon

 

 **LeeJihoon** : he just too smart

 **LeeJihoon** : its scary

 

 **seungcheolism** : but not for Seungkwan tho

 

 **LeeJihoon** : yeah,

 

 **verNOn** : can anybody tell me about this Wonwoo guy?

 

 **sunshines bff** : Jihoon

 **sunshines bff** : u tell him

 

 **LeeJihoon** : why me

 

 **verNOn** : hyung

 **verNOn** : please?

 

 **LeeJihoon** : whatever

 **LeeJihoon** : So,

 **LeeJihoon** : all I know, hes Seungkwan’s big bro

 **LeeJihoon** : taking Korean literature in the uni

 **LeeJihoon** : they met when Seungkwan was in the middle school

 **LeeJihoon** : I guess

 

 **sunshines bff** : he can read ppl’s mind

 **sunshines bff** : he can get all of ur identity if he wanted

 **sunshines bff** : hes the scariest person youll ever met

 

 **LeeJihoon** : I thought u want me to tell him

**sunshines bff** : sorry

 **sunshines bff** : but

 **sunshines bff** : hes soft for Seungkwan

 

 **hamsters bff** : only for Seungkwan

 

 **verNOn** : okay

 **verNOn** : but

 **verNOn** : does he likes LIKES likes Seungkwan?

 

 **LeeJihoon** : God no.

 

 **sunshines bff** : hes asexual

 

 **verNOn** : oh

 

 **LeeJihoon** : more like an overprotective older brother

 **LeeJihoon** : and if u rly curious

 **LeeJihoon** : Seungkwan doesnt _like_ like him

 **LeeJihoon** : they’re brothers for God sake.

 

 **verNOn** : but hes too clingy

 **verNOn** : they even hold hands

 

 **LeeJihoon** : well

 **LeeJihoon** : Seungkwan is naturally clingy

 **LeeJihoon** : he cant stand not touching ppl beside him

 **LeeJihoon** : but for Wonwoo, hes more clingy

 **LeeJihoon** : they even sleep in the same bed sometimes

 

 **verNOn** : OKAY TMI

 **verNOn** : but srsly tho

 **verNOn** : I dont have a chance

 **verNOn** : :(

 

 **seungcheolism** : no

 **seungcheolism** : dont say that vernon

 **seungcheolism** : thats why Joshua making this gc

 **seungcheolism** : to help u getting Seungkwan

 **seungcheolism** : ppl here support u

 

 **LeeJihoon** : but if it doesnt work

 **LeeJihoon** : Wonwoo will hunt u

 

 **verNOn** : D:

 

 **seungcheolism** : thanks Jihoon

 **seungcheolism** : like a lot

 

 **LeeJihoon** : just a friendly reminder

 

 **seungcheolism** : Josh, why r y so quiet?

 **seungcheolism** : can u tell us ur plan?

 

 **gentlemanJ** : like what I said before

 **gentlemanJ** : Im sorry vernon

 **gentlemanJ** : but I need to rearrange my plan

 **gentlemanJ** : I havent count Wonwoo yet

 **gentlemanJ** : Ill tell u tomorrow

 

 **verNOn** : thanks a lot, Josh

 **verNOn** : but u dont need to do this u know

 

 **gentlemanJ** : I want to

 **gentlemanJ** : and stop being negative

 **gentlemanJ** : its not only for u

 **gentlemanJ** : but also for Seungkwan

 **gentlemanJ** : okay?

 

 **LeeJihoon** : yeah

 **LeeJihoon** : honestly, I only here for Seungkwan

 **LeeJihoon** : but u seems like a good guy

 

 **hamsters bff** : u r cool dude

 

 **sunshines bff** : yeah, we count on u

 **sunshines bff** : our Seungkwan has been single for too long

 

 **verNOn** : thanks guys :’)

 **verNOn** : it means a lot to me

 

 **gentlemanJ** : u r welcome dude

 **gentlemanJ** : anyway, vernon

 **gentlemanJ** : go to sleep now

 **gentlemanJ** : sleeping late s not good for ur skin

 

 **verNOn** : ahaha

 **verNOn** : sure

 **verNOn** : good night guys

 

 **LeeJihoon** : night

 

 **seungcheolism** : g night

 

 **hamsters bff** : Soon is already asleep

 **hamsters bff** : night night~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly a wild group chat appeared!!! XD  
> I always want to try making a gc fic…I enjoy reading gc fics like…a lot? along with memes and stuff :)  
> Cause of my introvert ass usually only being a silent reader in the gc, I don’t really know some abbreviations in texting…not to mention English is not my first language…

**Author's Note:**

> How was that?
> 
> Should I post the second one?


End file.
